concretejunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Colors Of The Wind/Next To Me
Colors Of The Wind/Next To Me is a mash-up featured in Naked/Truth. In the episode, Samantha sings this song to thank God for her callback for The Wiz while Bobby tries to reason with Erin not to call the cops on him when she finds out that he has Cole's wallet. He explains to her that he only did what he did because he had no other choice and she shouldn't judge him based on one mistake. Bobby also elaborates on how he has better understanding of life in the city than Erin. Lyrics Bobby: You think I'm an ignorant savage And you've been so many places I guess it must be so But still I cannot see If the savage one is me How can there be so much that you don't know? You don't know ... Samantha: You won’t find him drinking at the table Rolling dice or staying out ’til three You won’t ever find him be unfaithful You will find him, you’ll find him next to me '' '' You won’t find him tryna chase the devil For money, fame, for power, out of greed You won’t ever find him where the rest go You will find him, you’ll find him next to me '' '' Samantha and Bobby: Next to me – ooh hooo Next to me – ooh hooo Next to me – ooh hooo You will find him, you'll find him next to me Bobby: You think you own whatever land you land on The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim But I know every rock and tree and creature Has a life, has a spirit, has a name When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger You'll learn things you never knew you never knew '' '' Bobby (with Samantha): (Next to me!) Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon (Next to me!) Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned? (You will find him, you’ll find him) Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains? (You will find him, you’ll find him) Can you paint with all the colors of the wind? You will find him, you’ll find him next to me '' '' Samantha: How high will the sycamore grow? If you cut it down, then you'll never know And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon '' '' Bobby: When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains We need to paint with all the colors of the wind '' '' You can own the Earth and still All you'll own is Earth until You can paint with all the colors of the wind '' '' Bobby and Samantha: Next to me – ooh hooo Next to me – ooh hooo Next to me – ooh hooo You will find him, you’ll find him next to me '' '' Next to me – ooh hooo Next to me – ooh hooo Next to me – ooh hooo You will find him, you’ll find him next to me Category:Songs